My Guardian Angel
by TheNobodyEverySomebodyWants2Be
Summary: "Don't worry Riku, I'm here." "You've always…been here." "Don't leave me Riku!" "Never...I will never...leave you." Riku panted, closing his eyes. "I will…always be…your guardian…angel. Like you…are…mine."/-\Now read, review and enjoy. SoraXRiku SHORT STORY: COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the only story that i have completed for kingdom hearts. **

**Hope you enjoy this one, i think that it is good enough to share with you all...**

**(I do NOT own any of Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, is name, the characters names, the places or any of that) I just want to make things happen my own way some times. ^_-**

**_______________________________________  
**

**ONE:**

Sora woke as he had for the last ten years, by a nightmare that never grew old. The nightmare of a mysterious person, standing there, Sora would say something, then the person would

say something back, and Sora would cry, screaming awake.

"Sora!" a banging on his bedroom door made his sky-blue eyes shift from his oh-so-fascinating ceiling.

"It's open." He says lightly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sora shifted his eyes back to the ceiling, "suppose so."

Roxas sat on the side of his brother's bed. "Are you sure?" Sora gave him a defiant look and Roxas sprang back up. "Come on let's go and get some breakfast. Food always seems to cheer

you up. Rena has some pancakes and eggs for you."

Sora pulled himself up out of the room and down the stairs.

"You aught to clean that mess of your room." Roxas says before he makes it down the stairs. "You know Rena will flip and not let you have dinner if she finds that it's that messy."

"Food." Sora mutters back, plopping down on the kitchen chair.

Rena pushes a big bowl of eggs towards her son, followed by a plate stacked high with pancakes. She poured a glass of orange juice.

The bell on the back door dinged as Kairi came all dressed and pretty into the kitchen. "Good morning Rena, Roxas, Sora-really, I think that you should chew your food, you know savor it."

"The human vacuum does not chew." Roxas says taking a small bite of his eggs.

"Neither does the bottomless pit." Rena adds.

Kairi sits down across from Roxas next to Sora. Rena pours her out a cup of tea. "Would you like some breakfast Kairi dear? Before Sora inhales it all." She chuckles spooning some more

eggs in Sora's empty bowl.

"'Fanks." Sora says looking up at her, his cheeks bulging with food.

Kairi smiled at Sora, then looked back at Rena. "No thank you. I had some of mom's grits this morning. Tea is fine."

"Where is Namine?" Roxas asks Kairi.

"She should be here any moment now." Kairi says taking a sip of her tea. "You would think with our five days left of our senior year she would have learned punctuality."

On queue there was a small knock on the back door and in came the blonde version of Kairi. "'Morning, sorry I'm late."

"Well, you all better hurry to school, you'll be late." Rena says pulling the dishes from Sora who was trying to lick off the syrup from the plate. "Go get your stuff, and put on a shirt."

Sora dashed up stairs, threw on his school uniform, pulled his backpack from his dresser, crammed his shoes on and snatched his lunch muney from his desk.

A shattering of glass stopped him at his bedroom door. He turned slowly and saw a pile of books, a box, a spilled open pencil sharpener and broken glass next to his desk.

He walked over and bent down, bushing some of the pencil shavings off the picture and carefully picked up the broken frame. It was the picture of Riku and himself when they were eight,

standing on the Paopu tree the day before they were to go and meet Kairi.

It had been eight years sense he had looked on this picture-or any picture for that matter—or had seen Riku's face.

"Sora!!" Rena calls up the stairs.

Sora looked away from the picture, sighed and stood, carefully holding the frame in his hands. He'd get a new frame after school. "Coming." He calls, pushing his money into his pocket and

closing his door behind him.

"Hurry dear—oh my." She sighs at the sight of the broken frame in his hands. "Oh, and that was of you and—"

"Can I have some muney to get a new frame?" Sora cut in before his mother could get out the name he hadn't heard in a long while.

"Of course dear." She hunted down her purse.

Roxas, Kairi and Namine leaned closer to see what picture it was he was holding. "Here," Namine carefully pulled the picture from him and wrapped it carefully with her scarf from around her

head and tied it in a knot handing it back. "So you wont hurt the picture or you."

"Here you go." Rena said handing Sora some muney. "Hurry now, you will be late if you don't go now."

The only thing that Sora could think of during his (thankfully) short day was of the day that he and Riku took that picture, and the day after the picture. The day they had met Kairi.

It had been ten years. For a little while after that day he had deeply detested Kairi. She was the one who said they should race to the park to go and play on the see-saw in the dark…

'Come on!' Kairi calls to the two boys who followed giggling after the ginger. 'Race you to the see-saw, I bet no one is on it now!!'

It was dark, but it was also the dead of summer, so they stayed out later. They had just met Kairi, she was fun, energetic, and was full of stuff to talk about and do.

Sora and Riku were looking for someone like her to have something more to do. So they had run around with her all day. Playing in the trees, drinking coconut milk in the secret place and

chasing down fish and giggling when they ran their fingers over their slimy fish-bodies.

Kairi was across the street, Riku was in the middle and Sora not too far behind him.

The car lights was what had stopped Sora.

"Riku! Riku watch out!!"

Riku stopped and looked back to Sora, and across to Kairi.

The car didn't stop, the driver bending down to grab her cell phone with her 5 year-old daughter on the other end, did not see the boy.

"No! No!! RIKU!" Sora yelled, running out to him.

To late. The woman hit Riku full on. Her neck snapping under the dash board, the clutch driving into her chest, foot slipping off the gas petal. Riku was hit on the right side, fell to the street

and drove over, not hit a second time.

Sora ran to his best friend, laying broken in the street. "Riku! Riku! Oh my god, Kairi, go get some help!! Hurry!!" Sora yelled at her.

She nodded and was off as fast as she could.

"Riku." Sora lifted him supper carefully up into his lap.

Riku groaned in pain and forced his eyes open. "S-Sora?" he whispered.

"Don't worry Riku, I'm here."

Riku flinched in pain. "You've always…been here."

"Don't leave me Riku!" Sora cries, tears streaming down his face.

"Never. I will never…leave you." Riku panted, closing his eyes. "I will…always be…your guardian…angel. Like you…are…mine." Riku gave his last sigh after his last words and fell limp in Sora's

lap.

Sora didn't move, crying, half covered in Riku's blood, not until the ambulance and the cruisers came and pulled Riku's body away on a stretcher in a black bag.

A single tear dropped onto Sora's paper, causing the fresh ink to mix with the droplet.

"Hey, you okay?" Namine asks.

Sora looked down at the wrapped picture in his lap.

"Can I see it?" She shifted a little. "The picture I mean, I didn't look at it when I wrapped it this morning."

Sora nodded, carefully undid the knot and lifting the gold scarf from the frame and lifting the frame from his lap. He set it softly into Namine's hands. "That's R—that's me and my best friend

Ri—" Sora looked away shamefully at the fact that he could not say Riku's name out loud. His own best friend's name.

"Riku right?" Namine studies the picture. "Kairi told me about him. She didn't know him well though. Said that he died in a car accident the day you guys met her."

Namine and Roxas came after Riku's death. Their boat crashed close to the Islands on some rocks the night of a storm four years after the day of the accident. Rena and Joye and Raze,

Kairi's parents, offered each one a place to live. Namine shares Kairi's basement and Roxas lives in Rena's what use-to-be the guest room.

"Yeah, we were racing to the see-saw. The woman in the car was on her phone with her five-year-old little girl, she dropped the phone when she hit a small pot hole and dipped quickly to

get it. He didn't see her and she didn't see him. By the time he saw her it was too late.

"The woman died in the accident as well, snapping her neck under the dashboard and crushing her rib cage on the stick-shift. Hit his whole right side, shattering his hip, breaking his knee,

six ribs, one punctured his lung, snapped his spinal cord. The woman was going thirty. That was five miles under the speed limit. I was getting ready to turn eight in a month and he would

have turned nine two days after he died."

"That's awful." Namine says laying the picture frame back on his lap. "How awful that must have been for you."

"Kairi had blamed it on herself for a few year afterward. Said that if they had never had ran across the street like that, or had started a race for a countless time that day, he would still be

alive."

The final bell of the day toned out three times and Sora knotted the scarf back around the frame and stood, dropping his backpack on his shoulder and hugged the frame carefully to his

chest.

"Hey Sora, happy birthday over the weekend!" Called a few people.

"Thanks." He muttered back slightly.

Saturday was his birthday, and as it was testing week, they had Friday off. He would be eighteen this year. Eighteen, graduating high school three days later and his own legal guardian.

Also the age he could get his license which he didn't even think about. Didn't want ever to know how to drive a car. In fact, he has only been in a car twice. Once when Rena had to pick up a

dresser from downtown and when they went to the complete other side of the main island for one of Sora's aunt's funeral. Any other time he took the tram, which was fixed on rails that

couldn't except for the smallest fraction of percent slip off the rails and hit someone or kill himself.

***

Saturday morning Sora lay looking at the new aquamarine frame that he had gotten at a card shop yesterday after school. Kairi had volunteered to come with. She had told him that she too

had been thinking about Riku all day.

"I still feel like it's my fault." She had said.

"Kairi—"

"Really. I kinda do. I know it's not my fault, but there is still guilt."

Sora knew what she had meant by that. Sometimes, when he had nothing more to think about, he blamed that accident on himself. He figured that if he would have kept running he could

have grabbed Riku and pulled him out of the way, or hadn't called to him, just let him keep running. For it was him calling out that was the reason Riku stopped and was hit.

Rena kicked Sora out of the house at noon, when Kairi came to take him to lunch with Roxas and Namine. They had a three way gift that they gave him afterwards, which involved Roxas

getting him a shiny silver chain with a single, white upside-down heart looking thing, then Namine getting a him a charm that was a notebook with a pen across it, and Kairi making a charm

of Thai shell that was a star.

Then the three of them dragged him to the island to the Fall Fest. Afterwards, Kairi and Namine were called home for something, and Rena called and needed Roxas to get some things

and Sora to get a light bulb for the burnt out one in the hallway and batteries for the smoke alarm they yanked from the family room yesterday because it was chirping.

Sora was walking up to the house around five thirty after going to the corner store. There was a man leaning against the fence next to the gate around the yard to the house Sora lived

in.

It made Sora slow his walk down. "Can I help you?" he asks as he comes closer, but not too close.

The man had long silk-white hair that bushed just past his shoulders and vivid eyes. He had strong arms, folded across his chest, and a strong face. He didn't look dangerous. "I'm looking

for someone. I'm suppose to met them right here."

"Who would you be waiting for right here?"

"Well, he's about this tall," the man held his hand up to Sora's height. "He's got spiky brown hair, and ocean-blue eyes. I'm a good friend of his and I wanted to surprise him."

Sora stopped walking and looked straight at the guy. Those aquamarine eyes looked all to familiar and it made Sora rather uncomfortable to look into them. At the same time, he couldn't

look away, his eyes had placed those that he looked into and his heart was nodding its head at the answer to the man's identity. His brain wouldn't let him believe it however. "Who are

you?"

"Oh, now, it's rude to ask a name without giving one." The man says standing off the fence and unfolding his arms. He was a good six-seven inches off Sora's height.

Sora frowned at him. "I'm Sora, who are you?"

"Awe, you don't remember me? I know it's been a while, but still."

Sora looked at him for a moment. Looking into those perfect eyes. "No." He shook his head, pulling his eyes from those all too familiar ones. "It's can't be! No way."

"Why not?" He smirks. Sora knew that smirk too. It made a memory come back to him just looking at it....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Both boys pulled themselves up the latter out of the water, sitting on the Paopu tree.  
_

_ "What do you think they taste like?" Riku asks looking at the bright yellow fruits in the leaves above.  
_

_ "I donno. You think that it's true that if you share one with someone that you're destinies with become intertwined?"  
_

_ Riku shrugged. "Let's try one."  
_

_ "What?"  
_

_ "Why not?"  
_

_ "It's for people who are in love with each other."  
_

_ "Well," Riku starts, shimming up the trunk to the fruit clusters. "I love you. You're my best friend."  
_

_ Sora blushed a little. "That doesn't mean you're in love with me. That's someone thing different. Boys aren't in love with other boys."  
_

_ Riku sat back down with a bight yellow Paopu. "Why not? What's so wrong with a boy being in love with a boy?"  
_

_ "I don't know." Sora starts, pondering. "Nothing I guess."  
_

_ "My point. I love you, you're my best friend. And if we share this, we will know each other for forever right?"  
_

_ Sora looks at him. "Sure, right!"  
_

_ Riku holds out the fruit to him. "Do you want to break it?"  
_

_ "No, let's take a bite at the same time." He says.  
_

_ "Alright."  
_

_ "Ready?" Riku nods. "Go!" Sora says and takes a big bite from the sweet tart star.  
_

_ "You know, these are rather good." Riku manages through a mouthful.  
_

_ "Yeah." Sora looks at him and giggles. "You have some right there."  
_

_ "Where?" Riku brushes at his mouth.  
_

_ "Here." Sora leans closer to him, setting his palm on Riku's cheek, using his thumb to brush away a small piece of yellow Paopu.  
_

_ Riku put his hand on Sora's, leaning closer. Sora looked into his bright aquamarine eyes. "Riku I…"  
_

_ Riku leaned a little closer, touching their lips together a little. He sat back, leaving Sora blushing deeply. "Your lips taste like the Paopu." He says handing him half of the fruit, smirking at him.  
_

"You can't _possibly_ expect me to believe that y_ou_'re…" Sora turned, pushing the fence gate open.

"I told you I would be your guardian angel, like you were mine didn't I? That I would never leave you?"

Sora stopped. '…I will…always be…your guardian…angel. Like you… are mine.' The bag dropped from his hand. He had only ever said that once. None of the world heard that he said it.

Sora told no one that. He turned back around and threw his arms around the boy's neck.

"Riku!" He sniffled. "It's you. It's really you!"

Riku wrapped his arms around the small brunet boy. "It's okay Sora." He said pulling him closer.

Sora slipped to his knees, holding the white-haired boy's hand. "Riku…It's Riku. Riku's here." He cries, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Sora." Riku kneels down next to him and wraps his arms around the crying boy. "Shh. Shh. It's okay."

Sora looked at him, tears down his face. "I'm so glad you're here now." He sniffs.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. I missed you so much." An idea sparked in his head. Sora shot to his feet, pulling Riku with him. "Come on! You have to come in and see Rena and Kairi! They will be so

happy to see you!"

"I can't." Riku tugged his hand from Sora's.

"Yeah! They are right inside." Sora grabbed his hand again.

Riku pulled him back. "No. They can't see me."

"Why not?" Sora asks turning back to him.

Riku looked off to the side. "My deal was I could come back down to Earth to see you, to be with you. So no one else on the Earth can see me but you. It was also a deal, that every

angel gets when they come back to Earth, that if they can complete a mission, they can stay on Earth."

"So you will be here forever if you do this mission? What is it? I'll help you." Sora grabs his other hand. "I'll help you so you can stay here."

"I don't know what it is. Or how much time I have to do it." He looks back at Sora. "The angels said that if I was suppose to still be on Earth that I would figure out what it was before it

was time to go back."

"Okay. Alright." Sora sighs. "But you think you will be down here for a while?"

Riku shrugs. "Normally we get about a month, sometimes a couple weeks. I donno, I've been around for a while, I think I'll get a little extra time."

"So if no one can see you where do you plan on staying?" Riku shrugs and opens his mouth to speak— "No! You will stay here with me. No one can see you so no one will know you are

here. I have a pretty big bed, you can just stay in my room. My mom was called to go work in Twilight Town for two weeks on Monday, so the house will be empty anyway, and Roxas

doesn't care how long I stay out."

Riku sighs and smile. "Well, if you insist."

Sora smiles. "Great. Let me go give these to my mom then we will go out and do something together."

"Alright."

Sora turns and prances down the path to the door. Riku followed after. Sora unlocks the door and steps in. The lights were off. Riku closed the door behind him and watches as Sora

stumbles around for the light switch. He flicks it on.

"SURPRISE!!!" Six voices call.

Sora squeals, jumps back and trips on the carpet into the wall. "Damn it! I told you no party!!" he hisses catching his balance again.

"Awe, come on Sora, it's your eighteenth." Rena whines.

"It's not even a party." Namine points out.

"Yeah. It's just the six of us here to chow on some birthday cake." Roxas point out.

Riku just stood back and watched what was going on. Sora tried to go off on them again and they just told him to sit down on the couch and enjoy himself for a little while. Riku helped

out and pushed Sora towards the love seat, which hadn't moved sense Riku's last visit, and pushed him to a sit and sat down next to him.

Roxas, Namine and Kairi had tried to talk to him, but Sora found it difficult to keep a conversation when Riku would start going on about how Kairi did her hair, or how wide Namine's eyes

went wide when she was engaged in a conversation.

Riku looked about the room, giving Sora a little break to talk to his friends. Rena hadn't really changed. Her hair, now only slightly changed with small gray hairs was pulled back into a

lively bun, her smiling lips glossed with red. He also gave a good look at the almost-unchanged Kairi. The only things really changed about her was her height, her hair and her

now-hourglass figure.

He took a sigh, leaned back next to Sora, laid a hand on the brunet's and watched and listened to Sora for another half hour until Rena stood with Kairi's mother Joye to fetch the cake.

Sora rolled his eyes and Joye and Rena came in with a tall skinny ocean blue cake littered with candles. They broke out in 'Happy Birthday To You.' He could hear Riku along with them.

They finished and told him to make a wish. He thought for a moment then huffed the candles out in one go.

As Rena sliced the two layer cake, Riku snatched the third slice she made. Kairi helped by handing them out, when she turned back to get the one Riku snatched she couldn't see that he

had it. She looked around for a second. Sora and Riku laughed at her as she stared at the spot confounded.

"Trick of the trade." Riku said lightly, scooping some of the white cake into his mouth.

Not too long after they all had a couple servings of Joye's yummy homemade cake, Joye, Raze, Namine and Kairi left, saying 'happy birthday' again. Roxas clamed he was tired and went to

bed, after, he too, told Sora happy birthday again.

Riku put his hand on Sora's leg to stand. "Come on, let's go to bed too, I'm tired from getting down here."

Sora nodded and told Rena good night. She said 'happy birthday' and 'good night', then Sora skipped up the stairs.

Riku was already laying in his bed, spread under the blue comforter. He was holding up Sora's stuffed animal that he slept with. "You still have this?" He held the black mouse out to Sora.

"Of course I do. I sleep with him every night thank you." Sora snatched him from Riku's hand.

The white-headed boy lifted up the comforter to Sora. "Well, come on then, you have a lot to tell me about. I want to know everything sense I was gone."

Sora laughed. He plopped down on the bed and Riku dropped the blanket on him. "Alright."

Roxas pushed Sora's door open at about noon. The boy was out. "Sora!" He snapped loudly.

Sora lifted his head quickly and looked at the blonde in his door way. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just telling you I'm going out with Tidus, Selphie and Wakka."

Sora sighed. The two of them made a deal, as long as they told each other where they were going they could be out till whenever. Rena had called them in for the last days, seeing as

there was no point in going. This meant telling even if the other was still sleeping.

"You have your cell on you?" Sora asks turning his head back and plopping it down on the pillow.

"Yeah. Text me if you leave. I have a key too. Rena left two on the counter downstairs. I have mine, so lock the door."

"Alright. See you then." Sora muttered.

Roxas shut the door and Sora opened his eyes at Riku who was still sleeping. Some of his hair fell over his face. Sora reached up and carefully brushed it out of the way. He moved himself

a little, pulling himself closer to Riku, laying his head on the boy's shoulder.

Riku felt Sora move closer to him and wrapped his arm tighter around the brunet's shoulders. They had fallen asleep rather late last night. Close to dawn, he guessed. He looked at Sora's

nightstand clock. It was just after noon now. He yawned and opened his eyes. Surprisingly, Sora's drapes kept the room fairly dark. He looked down at the boy in his arms.

Sora looked back at him. Yawning a little and smiling. "'Morning." He yawned again.

"Good afternoon." Riku smiled back.

Sora laughed. "Well, let's get some breakfast, then we can go out. Roxas already left."

Sora and Riku sat on the trunk of the Paopu tree sharing a large cup of sea-salt ice cream.

"You know, I remember sharing one of those with you." Riku says looking up at the yellow stars above them.

"Do you?" Sora blushed a little. 'Your lips taste like the Paopu.'

Riku chuckles. "Never seen you so red."

Sora looked down, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. "It was just something I didn't think you would do."

"Yeah." Riku takes a spoonful of ice cream. "I'd love to taste it again. Just once more again."

Sora looked at him with wide eyes. "T-the Paopu?" he asks.

Riku looks back at him. "Of course. Haven't had one in ten years."

"Yeah, me neither." He looked away from the white-haired boy. Riku watched the little brunet boy. He had been watching Sora for such a long time.

At first he refused to even look down on the Earth. When he did, it was to look in on his father. Who had O. on Meth because of the loss of his son. This was after he moved away

from the Destiny Islands a year after the accident. After Riku found that out, being two years after he had died, he looked back to the Islands. The first thing he saw was Sora, eleven-

year-old Sora, sitting on the Paopu tree, holding a Paopu star in his hand, his cheeks dripping tears.

The sight broke Riku's heart so deeply that he didn't look back down on Earth for another four years. Sora was sixteen, and walking down the beach with Kairi. He would have done

anything to be Kairi walking with him.

The day before the accident, when Riku had kissed Sora, after the Paopu fruit, had confirmed everything. Even if they were only children, Riku had known that he loved Sora in a different

way than other people. Even if he was nine, he knew that he was in love with Sora.

"Not sense that day. I hadn't really been out here for a while. On this island I mean. It was never the same without you here." Sora added in. He turned his blue eyes to meet Riku's vivid

aquamarine eyes.

"I saw you out here once." He said lightly. "It was about 6-7 years ago. You were holding a Paopu, just sitting here."

Sora could remember. That was the last day he was out on the small island. He had been failing school, was getting into bad fights with his mother and had left home one night. The night

before Riku saw him. He grabbed a backpack with a blanket and something for breakfast and told his mom that he was going to go spend the night at Kairi's house. He went out to the

Paopu island, curled under his blanket, holding a scarf that Riku had left at his house once, and fell asleep. It was around mid day that he woke up. He traced the shape of the Paopu star in

the sand, just after he woke up. The sun moved and he stood, climbing the tree to the star he just drew.

"I was going to eat it. Then I decided I wouldn't. Then I wanted to. I wanted anything to bring back that memory of you and I. Any memory really. I didn't. I buried it in the sand. Took me

half an hour to dig the hole deep, along with the scarf you left at my place once. The teal and blue one. I buried it and put the picture of you away. I let myself just forget about who I was,

who you were. It was my putting my everything into that hole and burying it."

"You think it's still here?" Riku asks hopping off the trunk. "Where'd you bury it?"

Sora chuckled. "I'm not quite sure. Haven't thought about it in seven years." he stood and looked around under the tree. "Well, I fell asleep under the tree, then woke and traced a star

here." He walked to the other side. He closed his eyes, thinking. He opened them to a small Sora laying under a blanket, tracing a star in the mid-day sun.

"Right where the star was." Sora crouched down and traced out a star. "I buried it right under the Paopu."

Riku bent down next to him. "You think it's still here?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't imagine why it wouldn't be." He shrugged. Sora stood and looked up at the fruit. "This tree has always reminded me of things that you don't really think about."

"Like what?" Riku asks.

Sora looked down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Digging." He says digging his nails into the sand. "You said right here. I want to see if it is still there. I really liked that scarf you know."

Sora could only laugh. "You get that, and I will get us a Paopu to share."

"But it's for people who are in love with each other." Riku says to the sand.

"Well," Sora starts, shimming up the trunk to the fruit clusters. "I love you. You're my best friend."

Riku chuckles. He was the one blushing now. This must have been how it was for Sora all those year ago. "That doesn't mean you're in love with me. That's something different. Boys

aren't in love with other boys."

Sora sat with a bight yellow Paopu. "Why not? What's so wrong with a boy being in love with a boy?" He blinked a little. He didn't mean to say that. He didn't even know that he knew

that conversation so well as to say his part, let alone Riku's part.

"We will be together forever." Riku says, not looking up at the brunet, afraid to show his burning cheeks. "Nothing is wrong with a boy loving a boy. I guess."

"Exactly. Forever." Sora says. "You want to break this one in half?"

Riku looked up this time, dropping a handful of sand to the side. "We'll take a bite together. Just like before. Right?"

"This time, no running across streets."

Riku smiled a little. "No streets." He dusted his hands of sand then stood on his knees to come more level with Sora.

"One…" Sora started.

"Two…"

"Three!" They both say digging their teeth into the sickly-sweet Paopu. They giggle, looking at each other, the star between them.

"Here," Sora leans closer to the white haired boy. "You have something…" He laid his palm of Riku's cheek, using his thumb to catch a piece of fruit.

Riku touched his hand, leaning in a little more. Sora leaned a little closer, slightly sliding on the tree trunk. "Riku I—" He pulled the brunet back into the sand, pulling him close, pressing

their lips together.

The white-haired boy pulled away first, smirking at Sora as he had. "Your lips taste like the Paopu."

"You wanna help me out with this?" Sora looks down at Riku who pushed hair out of his face with the back of his hand.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Sora dropped to his knees. "Sure. You really think this might be here still?"

Riku shrugs. "That's why we are going to find out."

After that, Sora fell silent. What he had just seen, what he dreamed of…with Riku….He shook his head. What was that about anyway? "You think that sharing a Paopu is only for people

who are in love?"

Riku stopped digging and looked at the brunet. What kind of question is that? Well, he too was thinking about that day. Riku couldn't get his mind off it. Of course he didn't want to have a

Paopu again, they were much too sweet for him. He wanted the taste of the boy's perfect lips. How warm and soft they had been on his. He wanted Sora to touch his face again. He wanted

so much more. But watching Sora for years told Riku that there was almost no chance that Sora would like him like he liked Sora.

"I don't know. They do say 'your destinies will be intertwined', not 'you will fall in love and live happy-ever-after'."

And if you wanted to fall in love and live happy-ever-after? Sora asked in his head.

"People kind of make it that way don't they?"

Sora sighed. "Suppose so."

"You thinking about that evening too?" Riku asks, reaching his hand back into the hole. "Hey!!" He pushed some more sand out of the way with his fingers. "I feel something."

"You found it?" Sora asks diving his hand into the hole too.

They pulled out a zip-bag, the teal and blue scarf still inside. Sora wasn't looking at the scarf though. He was looking at his hand under Riku's. The boy's long fingers curled around his

own.

"Look at that." Riku said. "It's still here."

Sora yanked his eyes away from their hands. "Look at that."

Riku let go of his hand. Sora pulled his out of the way as he pulled the bag open. "It's cold." Riku chuckled draping it around his neck.

Sora smiled at him. It had been a long ten years without this boy around. He had gone through the rest of elementary school without him. He'd gone through middle school and high

school without him. In fact, he lived half his life without him. A little more then half actually.

"I know he will be back! I just know it!" Sora snapped at his mother who had to pull him out of the ER.

"No, Sora dear." Rena stopped and crouched down in front of him. "He won't. Please, try and understand. Riku is…not going to come back. He's gone to a better place now."

"I know it. I know he will come back to me. He promised that he would never leave me." He's my guardian angel.

"Sora!!" Kairi ran down the hall to him and hugged him.

"Do you think he will come back to us Kairi?" Sora asked.

Kairi laid her head on his shoulder. "Of course he will. Of course." She muttered in his ear. "Riku's like that. He will be back."

** A year passes…**

Hopes stayed high in Sora…

**Two years pass…**

Still strong…

**Three years…**

Anger set in…

Against himself, Kairi (For she was the one who wanted to race) and Riku (for not coming back.)

Sora put away the boy's picture, not saying his name again…

**Five years…**

Total forgiveness of Kairi (How could he think it was her fault.)…

Last time he was mentioned.

The nightmares started…

**Eight…Nine**…

It was now as if he was never there.

Like he didn't exist.

_Ever._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kairi?"  
_

_ "Oh Sora, hello."  
_

_ "I'm sorry, Kairi. It was stupid of me to think that you did it. I mean, we were children, and what do children do better than run and play right? It wasn't your fault. I was being selfish. I _

_just wanted someone to blame on Him being gone. He's my best friend. Like my own blood. I donno what came over me—"  
_

_ Kairi cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. " I understand." They were fourteen now. Kairi was just a little taller then he was then. She had wide eyes and hadn't grown any taller _

_then what she was for the last year. She clamed that that was as tall as she would get.  
_

_ "You loved Riku and he was taken from you. I know how that feels. I had a sister taken from me before we moved here, all that time ago. I was only six but it hurt to know that my two _

_year old sister was going to die. I cried for two weeks straight. Didn't sleep for three, and refused to even talk about it for a year and a half. I blamed it on my dad because he was the one _

_who had the problem that killed her. It skipped him and me and went right to my sister.  
_

_ "I went through six months of therapy because I tried to kill my dad once by putting paint, bleach and ammonia in his coffee one morning. He took two drinks, and was in the hospital for _

_three days."  
_

_ "I thought about killing you once." Sora bowed his head in shame. "My mom does acid, I was going to put a bunch in a cupcake on my birthday and make sure you got it. I know just how _

_much will kill someone. When people figured out that the cupcake I made you was laced, I'd kill myself. To be with Riku again. Then I figured I shouldn't because I didn't want to hurt my _

_mom."  
_

_ "That would have probably worked too. Better then house cleaning supplies." Kairi shrugs._

******

"You tried to kill her?"

Sora laughed. "No. I thought about killing her."

Riku shifts, turning on his side to face Sora. "You know. I always knew your mom was on something."

"Yeah." Sora shrugs. "Didn't find out until I was about ten or so. I went home early from school because the power was out and she was sitting with some woman she knew, and they

were freaking out about a lava lamp. I'd have to say it was kinda funny to come home to. Then the rush died."

Riku watched him. Listening to every word.

"I told her that if I caught her doing it again, and I would if she even tried to do it again, that I would leave and not come back." He laughed. "If anything in my life has ever worked so

well, that would be it."

Riku smiled. "You…." He paused fiddling with the scarf still strung around his neck, "…you didn't hear anything from my dad did you?"

Sora looked at him, not smiling this time. "No. One day he was there, the next he's not. They haven't done anything with the house sense. It's still there. Did you go by it?"

Riku shook his head. "How could I? Knowing what happened to him and I just couldn't do it."

The brunet frowned at him. "Would you like to go and see it tomorrow? No one has been in it, or moved anything, so I bet the key you hid under the gutter is still there, and nothing is

moved I bet."

"No." Riku sighed. "I don't need to know that my father never got over my death. Not even enough to tell people he was leaving."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know." He sighed again, looking down at the ruffles of blue between his fingers. "I didn't see what happen. By the time I looked down, he was a year and a half dead. I was

informed he O. on Meth in a hotel room. He was found the next morning, clutching a picture of me." He looked up into sky blue eyes. "I didn't understand why he would have a picture of

me. I didn't seem that important to him. He was never home with me. He never said 'good morning' or 'good night' to me. He hardly talked to me really. Only to ask about school. Yet, he

killed himself over me."

"You think he regretted ignoring you all those years?" Sora asked.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I didn't know the man well enough to even guess what his meaning could be."

"That was the day you saw me on the tree right?"

"Yeah."

Sora turned his eyes away. "I never got over you."

"What?"

"Nope. Not for one moment did I not hate the world for taking you from me." How strange it was talking to Riku now. Sora thought. He had been talking like he was still eight. Still a child.

Yet… how else did he know how to talk to Riku? That was all he ever talked to Riku as; a child. "I put your picture away so I would stop having dreams. I disowned your name so I wouldn't

cry at it's mention. I told myself to forget about you so I would stop having memories.

"How foolish I was to think that I could ever forget…"

"Sora…" Riku touched his finger tips to Sora's cheek. "Please, don't start any of the sad stuff." He wiped a small tear from under the brunet's eye. "You are always more attractive when

you smile. Frowning doesn't look good on you at all."

"Yeah."

Riku smiled a little more. "I think I will go when you fall asleep. I'd rather go alone you know?"

Sora nodded. "Of course. I understand."

Riku pushed some hair from his face and laid his head on the brunet's shoulder. "Get some sleep though."

"Good night to you too."

Riku chuckled. "Good night. I'll wait till you fall asleep."

******

Riku not coming home last night worried Sora all morning. He went by his house to check if he was still there this morning and found that he hadn't even been there. It made Sora worry

about Riku having something wrong.

Kairi saw him looking around Riku's house. "Is everything okay Sora?"

"Just seeing if—something." Sora said looking into one of the windows.

"You still think he will come back?"

"I know he will."

Kairi shrugged. "Riku's like that."

Sora looked at her. "He will be back." I'm helping him as we speak.

"What is it that won't let you forget about him?"

"You didn't know him like I did Kairi." Sora turned from the house. "Let's go out to the island."

"Um…Okay?"

As he and Kairi rowed together to the Islands, Sora started up again. "You only knew him for a day of your life. I knew him for eight years of my life. We were closer than atoms in a desk.

You can't get any closer really. He was the only friend I really had, he was the only way I could deal with my crazy mother, and I was the only the reason he could deal with his crazy father."

"Sounds to me like you liked him." Kairi said nonchalantly.

"'Liked' him? You make it sound like I was in love with him."

"No, you are making it sound like you were in love with him." Kairi says looking at him. "'He was the only friend I really had,'" she fake sighed and put her hand on her forehead

dramatically.

"Oh, whatever Kairi." Sora pulled the rope around the dock. They walked for a little of the beach and Sora looked at her. "Riku's was my best friend not my gay lover."

"I didn't say 'gay lover'. You could just fantasize about him. It's okay to do that. Girls do it all the time with other girls."

"Guys don't do things like that Kairi. Girls could have dreams about lesbian sex and not be thought lesbian. But if a guy was to have a wet dream about him and his best friend having gay

sex, every guy who finds out knows you're gay."

"Sounds silly. I wouldn't think you were gay if you had a sex dream with Riku." Kairi looked at her friend then out to the ocean. "I think you may have loved Riku because you had known

him for so long. He's close to your heart. Sounds like he still is."

"I haven't had sex dreams with Riku."

"That's okay too." Kairi says looking back at the brunet. "But you sure seem offended a lot by me saying that."

"I don't think of Riku as someone I would have sex with Kairi." Sora didn't think he quite agreed with this. It didn't sound right coming from his mouth that he doesn't have strong feelings

for Riku in that way. Something else was telling him that that was foolish and that he wasn't in love with Riku just that he loved him a lot.

In many ways, Sora thought he was just lying to himself because he knew how much Kairi cared for him and he didn't want to take that away from her. He didn't want to hurt her. She

was too close to his heart.

******

Not bothering to go to his dad's house, Riku had gone straight out to the islands, looking in the Secrete Place again, walking around the beaches, walking the course they use to race. From

the Paopu tree he watched Sora and Kairi row up in a boat in the morning just after sunrise.

They were bickering something awful in their boat. As they walked down the beach Riku couldn't help but move in closer to hear what Sora and Kairi were bickering about. He carefully slid

down the bridge over them and laid there, his ear pressed to a crack listening in.

"I don't think of Riku as someone I would have sex with Kairi."

There was a small pause.

"It would be okay if you did." Kairi said lightly.

There was a thump that Riku figured was Sora stomping in the sand. "Stop saying that Kairi! There's nothing like that."

There was another small pause. "You do! You love Riku."

"Kairi!!"

"Awe! You're blushing."

"Kai-ri!!"

She giggled, "awe, I'm just giving you a hard time Sora. If you would want to be gay lovers with Riku that's fine by me. You don't have to get all worked up about it. I believe you if you

say that you're not in love with Riku."

"I'm not in love with Riku." Sora said in a small voice.

"Then I believe you," Kairi says lightly. "But if you are gay and you ever do have a lover, be sure to get some pictures for me."

"Kairi!! That's….that…that's just not….right," Sora said horrified.

Riku was surprised that their conversation hadn't upset him. In fact, he thought it made him fell a little better. He hasn't ever heard Sora so worked up about something like that before.

Even when he would tease Sora about liking Kairi when they met her and he acted stupid around her.

**__________________**

**Hope you are liking it... review and tell me what you think so far  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Riku had found Sora that day almost moments after. Everything was okay afterwards. Riku didn't lead on to him eavesdropping and Sora didn't let one speck of evidence that the

conversation ever took place.

Two hours after their little 'chat' Kairi left Sora to stew in his Riku-thoughts. Sora and Riku sat on the Paopu tree, chatting about nonchalant things, as they hadn't done in far too long.

"SORA!!!" calls Kairi.

Sora and Riku turn as she comes running down the bridge. "What's wrong Kairi?" Sora asks hopping down from the trunk.

Kairi ran right into his arms sobbing her eyes out.

Riku couldn't help feel a little jealous at Sora's comfort act, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"It's awful! They are sending me away!"

"Away?" Sora asks. "Why?"

Kairi looked at him, here eyes a little puffy and tear stained. Saying she was crying for sometime now. "They enrolled me in a boarding school."

"What?" both boys asked.

Riku couldn't help but cheering a little in his head. Kairi was always trying to be around Sora, he noticed.

"They just told me so I had no way to back out of it. My mom is in the boat waiting for me. I'm going now," she sobbed, throwing her face back into Sora's shoulder.

"That's awful Kairi." Sora says petting her hair lightly. "I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too." She sniffled in his shoulder

Kairi bid him fare-well, telling that she will be back around Christmas time. And that he better behave himself. She gave him one last watery smile and walked off to the dock.

Riku and Sora looked at each other. They shrugged.

"I'll get some sea salt ice cream, and we'll go sit on the Paopu tree."

"Alright. I'll stay here."

Sora nodded.

"Here." Sora sat down next to the white-haired boy, looking out at the setting sun.

Riku sighed licking the salty sweet blue ice cream. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sora shrugs.

Riku looked at him for a moment, and Sora looked back. Riku couldn't help himself but stare for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Sora asks lightly.

Riku looked away, lightly blushing, his hair hiding his reddened cheeks. "Yeah. Fine," he managed.

There was a moment of silence. "It's strange huh?"

Riku looks at Sora, "huh?"

"Us sitting here. Just us here. No one else. Just like before huh?"

"I suppose so," Riku said sucking on the corner of his pop-sickle.

Sora bit the rest of his ice cream off it's stick and stood. "What if it was like this for the rest of forever?"

Riku looked up at the brunet and sucked the last of his ice cream off it's stick, "I donno. What if?"

"Do you think it would ever be the same?"

"Nothing ever is."

"So why are we wasting time now, doing the same things we use to? Seems all too familiar to me."

Riku looked up at him, then back out to the ocean. "We're afraid of it being different."

"Yeah," Sora sighs. "So let's not be afraid now."

"Huh?" Riku looked at him. Sora had slid off the back of the trunk and was stripping off layers of clothing. "What are you doing?" Riku asked with wide eyes and lightly blushed cheeks.

Sora didn't say anything and threw his shirt into a pile of his shoes, chains, and jacket. "This is me not being afraid anymore," he looked out to the ocean and ran to the edge of the

island, splashing into the water below. Riku couldn't help himself from keeping dirty thoughts from his mind.

"Come on! Your turn!" Sora called to Riku to join him, and looking up to Riku, he noticed his white haired friend, motionless. "Riku!" he called again. Riku looked at him and Sora waved at

him to come and swim.

"Alright, alright," Riku stood, pulled his shoes off, his jacket and his shirt, diving head first into the water. As Riku came above the water and shook his hair out, Sora smiled.

"What kind of look is that?" Riku asks.

Sora smiles a little wider, "nothing about my look."

Sora pulled himself up the latter on the side of the island and plopped on to the trunk of the Paopu Tree. Riku sat next to him. Through-out the two hours that they were swimming Riku

couldn't help himself but to watch and mess around with Sora as much as he could. Not seeing him for ten years was a good cover up.

"Let's go back to my place. It's almost eleven anyway."

Riku looked at him, then sighed up at the stars. "Yeah. It'll start getting chilly soon."

It was crazy how fast they were at Sora's house, taking their shoes off at the door. Riku followed Sora right up to his room, and sat leaning on his elbows on the bed as Sora blared

music.

After the radio clicked to life, he turned to Riku, who was leaning back on his bed.

Sora stepped up to Riku, and the aquamarine-eyed boy sat up. Sora took a step closer and Riku looked up to him.

As Riku sat, he touched the boy's hips, pulling him a little closer.

Sora looked carelessly into Riku's beautiful oceanic eyes. How close he was to Riku. He couldn't help but wonder what would happened if he'd just kiss Riku. His lips tingled at the thought.

Leaning down, Sora pushed Riku's face up to look at his. He leaned over enough to press their lips together. Sora's sudden kiss sparked every thought about him Riku ever had. He pulled

the little brunet closer. How amazingly good this felt. Sora's body melted into his as their kiss deepened. Riku slid one of his hands up Sora's chest and around his neck, deepening the kiss,

parting his thin lips and letting his tongue dance around in his mouth.

"You don't mind this do you?" Sora asks.

Riku smiled, "no. Not at all."

"Good. I got it from some shop downtown. Said it was 'New age' or something like that. I kinda like it."

Riku looked at the brunet boy still standing by his radio, deep bass music pulsing around him. "It's kinda entrancing huh?" he said quickly to lead on that he too was talking about the

strange hypnotic music.

"HEY!!" snaps a voice throwing open his door.

Roxas stood in the door, his eyes scrunched at the light, hair messed up in a pair of pajama pants, no shirt.

"Oh," Sora clicked down the volume. "Sorry. I didn't know you were here."

Roxas stared at him. "Keep it down. I have the worst headache and that is not helping," he pointed to the radio.

"Alright, I'll keep it down."

"And who is that?" Roxas asks looking dead at Riku.

Sora looked at a petrified Riku, then back to Roxas. "Who's who? You're drunk again aren't you?" he looked close into Roxas's eyes. "Hanging out with Namine again I see. All those rum

shots you two make are really getting to you man. There isn't anybody here."

Roxas looked at him for a moment, hiccupped and smiled, "yeah. I love those. Suppose you're right. I'm going back to sleep."

"Careful down the stairs," Sora said as Roxas turned from his door.

Riku looked at Sora for a moment until he shut the door. "Did he really see me?"

Sora turned to Riku. "I thought you said only I could see you."

"That's what I was told," Riku says, tapping his chin. "You think maybe more people will start seeing me as I get closer to completing my mission-thing?"

Sora crawled up behind him and plopped on the bed. "Maybe. Maybe that's how you know if you are doing the right thing."

"Then I'm doing something right," Riku laid down next to him.

"What have you been doing a lot?"

Riku pondered for a moment. "I've gone back to places we have hung out. And kinda done stuff we use to do. I've been with you most of the time. That's kinda hard to get out of in more

way then one though…" And accepted that I want (need) you as more then just a friend. He shrugged, "otherwise I don't really know."

"Then you better keep doing it. It's been a week already."

Riku turned on his side to look at him. "Really? A week and I'm getting close enough…" he laid back down on his back. "…if I could complete it in a short amount of time, there is no chance

of me failing…"

Sora leaned on his elbow closer to Riku. "Good. I really want you to stay here with me," he laid his head on Riku's shoulder. "And I know that Rena will let you stay here. She lets Namine

stay here, and in Roxas's room. Those two have going at it for a long while now too, Rena knows it."

Riku shrugged and yawned, "I'm wiped."

Riku being around always made things hard for Sora. Being around Kairi did kind of the same thing. He couldn't really help himself. Having Kairi For his only friend for a long amount of time,

and losing Riku for ten years made him skitterish around them.

None the less, dusk rolled around Riku managed to get Sora to stay at the Island just a little longer. Tonight was a meteor shower and Riku didn't want Sora to miss it. It was one of the

past times that couldn't be done any-ol'-time like the others.

"No really Riku. I think we should get back," Sora says lightly.

Riku pulled him down the beach away from the dock. "I swear on my life this is worth it. Lookie! Even Namine and Roxas are down here. And look, there is Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka," he

says lightly.

Sora peered down the beach. There was Namine and Roxas laying on the roof of the shack, and on the beach line was Selphie, Wakka and Tidus. "Huh. What is this Riku?"

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said pulling Sora through the shack, ignoring Roxas and Namine calling for Sora from the top.

Riku drug Sora out to the small island and laid down on the sand, looking up at the sky. "Well, come on," he said when Sora just looked at him.

Sora laid down next to the silver-haired boy. "Might I-"

"Just watch," he said grabbing Sora's hand in his.

Sora looked up to the stars as Riku just did. A silver dot shot across the sky. Riku had kept him out here to watch the meteor shower. Sora felt kinda bad for wanting to go back home. He

looked lightly to Riku who was smiling contently at the sky as another rock shot through the air. He remembered the shower he drug Riku out to before. The first one they saw. They were

seven:

_ "What's so big about flaming rocks across the sky?" Riku asked.  
_

_ Sora looked at him with a pouted lip and big eyes. "Please Riku, it is suppose to be really pretty!"  
_

_ Riku rolled his eyes. "Really?"  
_

_ Sora hit him in the shoulder. "Don't be a punk."  
_

_ "'Punk'? Me?"  
_

_ "Come on Riku, I bet you will like it."  
_

_ Riku rolled his eyes and let himself be taken away by the small brunet. Whatever Sora liked, besides colors, Riku normally found interest in.  
_

_ Sora laid down on the sand.  
_

_ "What are you doing?"  
_

_ "You can't very well see them in the sky if you aren't laying on the ground. Duh."  
_

_ Riku looked down at him. "Serious?"  
_

_ "Come on, don't be a bully. Lay down, you'll miss it if you keep going on like this."  
_

_ Riku rolled his eyes again and laid down in the sand next to Sora. The small boy scooted over and laid his head on Riku's shoulder. "Was that so hard?" he muttered.  
_

_ Riku shrugged.  
_

_ "Stubborn."  
_

_ The first few 'stars' shot across the night sky. Sora cooed. Riku couldn't help himself but to marvel at the sight of the rocks hitting the atmosphere and flashing out in a streak._

Sora pulled his eyes from the sky for not but a moment as fingers slid into his hand, and laced through his. He pretended not to notice, smiled and looked back at the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Something was now happening to him. Riku couldn't figure it out. The other day, he was fine and dandy, hanging with Sora, dodging Roxas, three days later (this would be six days after the

shower (which was five days after he had come to the Earth again)), and he's shedding feathers like crazy. His wings were starting to ach badly, it felt, to Riku, as if they were going to fall

right off his back.

This was probably a bad thing. They said when he had found out what he was sent back for his wings would simply disappear. They didn't say they would lose feathers, bleed and hurt

like no other along with it.

"Are you alright Riku?" Sora asks pulling his head off the white-haired boy's shoulder. It was morning once more, on the eleventh day, for the third day in a row he didn't sleep. His back

hurt too much and his mind raced too fast.

Riku looked at him lightly, trying to block out the pain in his back. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying. What's wrong?"

Riku sighed, "I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"I don't know what's happening," he sighed. "I don't think it's good though." Sora looked at him. Riku stood up off the bed, searched out a towel from his hamper, laid it on the floor and

spread out his wings.

The vivid color of the aquamarine feathered wings made Sora take a sharp breath in. However, the feathers were coming off, a little amount of blood smudged around on the skin below.

They looked like someone took an old shaver to them with no experience.

When he had them fully extended, Riku wrapped his arms around himself, and looked away from the brunet on the bed. He felt exposed and venerable like this. "Could you flatten some

of the feathers out? I mean… see, they are staring to poke me, I don't know why they are doing this. The angels never said anything about this."

Sora blinked for a moment. Riku's eyes pleaded him and he slipped off the bed, stepped up to Riku's back and wings, slowly he reached out his hand to the feathers. They were so soft

that Sora barely felt them under his fingers. They were more like strips of silky water. When Riku's body clenched and he hissed a little, Sora snapped his hand back, apologizing over and

over.

"It's alright, that one just hurt is all."

When Sora got to the top of the wings, he was pulling feathers out by just running his hand along. "You think that this is you loosing your wings so that you can stay down here?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe. They said that they would just vanish. That I would know when I was alive again."

As Sora brushed back the feathers of his other wing, Rena slammed the door open, looking like she'd been crying for the last few hours, Namine and Roxas followed into the room right

after her.

Riku snapped his wings in, Sora had his hand on the right one and a bunch of feathers were yanked out. Riku let out a low whine, clapping his palm to his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, crap. Are you okay?" Sora asks, not caring for the other people in the room.

"Fine," Riku muttered through his teeth.

"Where did those come from?" Namine asks, looking at Sora's handful of aquamarine feathers.

"Oh," he shoved his hand behind his back. "They are nothing."

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatever. Your mother and your brother are wasted. I'll take Roxas if you can deal with Rena. I don't even know why Roxas managed his way

up here. Come on Roxas," she turned and walked out the door.

Riku stood in the middle of the room as Rena stumbled down the stairs after Roxas and Namine. He turned to the mirror standing next to the bathroom door in Sora's room. Slowly he let

his wings stretch out. How awful they had looked. Parts of pink skin were showing, some of the lighter down feathers on the lower part of the wings were stained with blood, and some of

the other feathers were ruffled strange, bend and broken in all different ways. He reached his hand slowly back to touch his fingers to his ruined wings. By the look of it, he would bet

anything that he couldn't fly.

_ "Maybe you will have a chance again." Xemnas told him. The head angel watched Riku everyday, walk out to the hill, lay on his stomach, rest his chin on his hands and watch the boy _

_below.  
_

_ Riku looked away from the Earth to Xemnas. "Another chance?"  
_

_ "Haven't you heard of people having angels?"  
_

_ "Well, sure. But I never really believed it."_

_ Xemnas smiled and sat down next to him to look at the small island where the chocolate haired boy was walking with the ginger along the beach. "Of course. It's not as simple as just _

_going back down however."  
_

_ "Have you ever been back?'  
_

_ He chuckled a little. "Yes."  
_

_ "What happened?"  
_

_ "See, I was engaged to this beautiful, young, smart woman. I was going to marry her. That was all I wanted out of life at that moment. Was to marry her and live happily.  
_

_ "Every angel has a mission when they get sent back. If you don't finish it, you are sent back and live as an angel forever. If you do finish it, you get to stay down on the Earth, living once _

_more.  
_

_ "There is only one thing though. If you get close to your mission, and people start to see you again, but you don't finish your mission, you become a fallen angel, your wings become _

_useless and you live on the Earth until another angel goes back down and finishes a mission and you get their wings."  
_

_ "How long did you have to stay down there?" Riku asks.  
_

_ Xemnas chuckled. " I was a fallen angel. I got so close to marrying her, so close, then I was too lame to make her stand by herself, or be seen by herself, just to marry me."  
_

_ Riku nodded. "But you loved her, I bet she didn't care."  
_

_ "It was too late. Once my wings fell apart, I disappeared off the face of the Earth. No one could see me then. I waited for about sixty years for an angel to get to stay on the Earth."  
_

_ "I'm guessing not a lot of the angels that get sent back stay there."  
_

_ "No," he sighed. "So if you ever get to go back down. Make sure you don't fail. It's awful to be alone for such a long time." Xemnas stood._

**__________**

this one is short, i know

**good thing the next one is posted huh?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Riku woke with a start, there was a thump on the ground and Riku stared at the side of the floor. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Xemnas had told him what was going on and he

didn't even know it.

That meant…

"Sora!" Riku hissed.

The boy sat up, his head peaking above the bed. "Huh? What am I doing on the floor?" he lugged himself back on to the bed, and resumed sleeping.

"Sora," he touched the boy's shoulder. "Sora, please."

When Riku shook him awake, Sora felt like turning around and smacking the boy. He didn't because Riku sounded worried. "What is it?"

"I know what's happening to my wings." He said in a worried tone.

Sora turned his head, and blinked at the silver-haired boy. "How'd you find that out?"

"I remember what one of the angels told me. He said that if I got close to my mission, close enough that people could start seeing me, and I failed, my wings would become useless and I

would be damned on the Earth, where no one could see me until an angel finished their mission." Sora just stared at him. "It means I'll become a fallen angel and have to live here for a long

time. And not even you will be able to see me and I will never be aloud back down here again."

"What?" Sora sat up. "You think that's what's happening? That means that your time is almost up."

Riku nodded. And I'm still too stupid to say anything to you, or do anything.

"I don't want that to happen to you," Sora pouted. "You can't leave me again."

Riku looked into the sorrow filled ocean-eyes. "Hey," he touched his fingers to Sora's cheek. "Don't worry about it. I won't leave you again. I promise."

Sora's sorrow didn't change. "You are already starting to loose your wings. It's bad."

"I know. Then I better finish my mission huh?"

"Do you know what it is?"

Riku didn't want to lie to the boy. But something was telling him that it wasn't right to tell him now. And here of all places. "No."

Sora woke in the morning to Riku standing in front of his mirror, lightly brushing down feathers on his wings. He slid out of bed, and walked over, adding his hands to get the feathers Riku

could not reach.

Sora yanked his hand back when he felt something wet among the feathers. There was red on his fingers. "Oh my god, you're bleeding Riku."

Riku dropped his head. "Yeah, I know."

"Stay here," Sora dashed to the bathroom, found a washrag, wet it a little and returned to Riku. "Sorry if it's cold." Carefully he wiped the blood off of feathers and skin.

When they were done fixing Riku's wings as good as they could, Sora looked into the mirror. Both of them stood in that reflection. How beautiful Riku looked there. Sora took a step

forward, slowly reaching his hands out, resting them on the boy's hips. Another step forward and Sora leaned his head against Riku's shoulder. His hands slid off Riku's hips and wrapped

around his waist.

Riku touched the boy's hands. "Sora, I…"

Sora lifted his head up, and turned to the boy to face him, "I know."

Kairi got off the boat. How happy she was that she was back. Even if it was only for a week. She was thankful some stupid girl caught the chemistry lap on fire. This meant they had to

evacuate the whole school because of the chemicals that had caught on fire and filled most of the school with toxic fumes.

She went right to Sora's house. Namine answered the door. She squeaked at her sight, "oh my god!! Kairi!!" The blonde girl threw her arms around her friend.

"Hello Namine."

"Oh, I missed you!" Kairi laughed. "What are you doing back?"

"Some stupid girl caught the science labs on fire."

Namine let out a hearty laugh. "Nice, nice."

"How is everyone?"

"Roxas and Rena are still passed out, and I think Sora is up in his room. I'm only here to make sure no one dies in their sleep."

"You think Sora is awake?"

Namine shrugs, "I don't know, he has been up early lately."

That was not Sora-like. Kairi ruffled her eyebrows. "Huh. I'd like to see him, so he better be up, or he is going to get up."

Namine laughs. "Yeah, he's up there, hasn't left yet."

"Alright."

"Come down and talk with me later though."

Kairi nodded, starting up the stairs, "I will."

"Sora…" Riku touched the boy's cheek, taking a small sigh. "I knew what my mission was all along."

Sora blinked at him. "What?"

Riku looked away for a moment. "I know what it is."

Sora's door was open a little this morning. Also not Sora-like. Kairi made her way to the room. She could hear Sora's voice, but couldn't make out any words yet.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was…I don't know. Frightened?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You afraid? Of what?"

"That it wouldn't work out and I would be sent back."

Sora gave him a look of apathy. He was still looking down at the floor. Slowly, Sora turned the boy's face to look at him.

Kairi got to the doorway, pushed the door open soundlessly and saw Sora standing by himself, his arms out like he was holding someone around the waist and holding their chin up.

Sora could only smile at looking into Riku's perfect aquamarine eyes. How close he was. This was all like a dream again. Only this time, Sora begged the worlds not to be so cruel and make it

so.

Riku let out a little breath as Sora held his face to look at him. Something appeared in the doorway. Riku turned his eyes. It was Kairi. Or that's what he saw. As he went to tell Sora, a

pair of lips met his. Kairi standing in the doorway disappeared. Riku swept his arms around Sora and pulled him closer.

Kairi didn't understand what Sora was doing. He pushed up on his toes a little, and pushed out his lips lightly, as if he was kissing someone. It was a small moment before his body twitched

forward. Just as she opened her mouth to say his name, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes went black and she fell to the floor with a deep thud.

Riku felt the pressure on his back disappear. There was a thud from the doorway and Sora yanked away from him. Riku looked to the door as Sora whipped around.

There, as ever known, lay Kairi, in the doorway.

Namine too had heard it, so did Rena and they were dashing down the hallway. Both of them stopped halfway down the hall seeing Riku there. Rena looked like she was going to follow

Kairi on the floor.

"R-Ri-Ri-ku?" she put a hand to her mouth.

Riku smiled at her. As Sora helped Kairi, Riku stepped up to Sora's mother. "Hello Rena."

Tears escaped from her eyes. "Oh, oh….oh….." Her legs gave way beneath her, Riku caught her swiftly, "you, you're…real?"

Riku smiled at her a little. "Yeah, I'm real."

Rena only cried. "No. But you…"

"I came back," he told her.

Rena looked into his eyes. "Sora always said you would. Always said you were going to come back." She looked away and buried her face in her hands. "And I told him you wouldn't. I

told him—you wouldn't come back."

Kairi woke at Sora's touch. She looked at him. "Sora," she smiled. Sitting she hugged him lightly. "I just saw the strangest thing. Riku—"

"That Riku?" Sora asks looking over to the boy who was talking to his mother.

Kairi didn't look for a second. When she did, she clapped a hand over her mouth. "No. No way. That's—that's not—no—no way."

Namine stood back, watching as Rena and Kairi tripped over themselves on the boy named Riku Kairi had told her about.

Roxas had come up the stairs from all the commotion. He walked over to Namine, "I told you I saw him before."

"Shut up Roxas," she said half-hearted to him.

* * *

**Review and tell me how good (or bad if you think so) this story is Please**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter. I know it's kinda sort, but who doesn't enjoy a short story every once and a while. Please Review and tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

There was only one more thing that Riku felt like he had to do. Just one more thing. This would be why Sora stood waiting for him on the small Paopu island. Kairi had gone back to school

the night before. After the whole scene in the hall, Rena let Riku stay in her house. Roxas traded rooms with Sora so that he and Riku could share the big room in the basement.

Last night, Sora and Riku lay quietly on his bed, in the pitch black.

"Sora?" Riku lifted his head off Sora's chest.

"Hmm?"

"If I'm not here in the morning, will you meet me out at the Paopu tree when you wake up?"

Sora opened his eyes. "Why wouldn't you be here in the morning?"

"I want to go to my father's house."

"Of course I will." Sora said lightly, closing his eyes once more.

Riku thanked him, raised their intertwined hands and kissed the back of Sora's. Neither one of them had said anything about that kiss four days ago. Nor had it happened again. But it

didn't make it any different then it had before really. At least, Riku didn't seem to think so. Had he have noticed that sooner, he would have made a move on the boy sooner.

Once Sora had fallen asleep, Riku quietly left the house, and stood in front of this father's house. He let his wings spread out. A rain of feathers blew off into the wind. He'd known that his

wings weren't gone yet. But he knew that he was so close to finishing his mission. The pain and bleeding stopped, but the loss of feathers had increased.

He took a deep breath and sighed it out. He didn't want to go inside the house. How foolish he was for thinking that he would even think about going into that childhood hell.

******

Sora looked around at the water, looking for some sign of Riku to show up. He was out here after he'd woke up. Riku wasn't. Sora figured that Riku would have been out here before him.

"Hey!" called a voice. Sora turned and smiled at the boy walking up the bridge. "Sorry I'm late." He walked right up to Sora.

"What did you want me to meet you here for?"

Riku held up a Paopu he'd gotten before Sora had come. "Remember these?"

"How could I forget?"

"I want to share one with you."

"Again?"

"No, for the first time," he winked. "Do you want to break this one in half?"

Sora chuckled. "No. We'll take a bite together."

"Alright. One…"

"Two…"

"Three," they said loudly and took a bite of the yellow fruit.

They smiled at each other widely. Riku finished his bite, and Sora swallowed his. Riku swept the brunet boy closer to him and pushed his lips to the sweet, soft, tangy, brunet boy's lips.

Sora's whole body was tingling as Riku wrapped his arms around him. He didn't know that a kiss could feel so…right. Sora slithered his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him closer still,

melting into the silver-haired boy's arms.

When they pulled away, Sora leaned his forehead on Riku's and smiled. "I'm so in love with you," he muttered.

"I always was." Riku told him.

As their lips clashed once more, Riku knew this time, that his wings had gone. They unfolded from his back, and slowly fell in to dust and floated off in the wind. Something hard thumped

into the sand.

Both boys looked at the silver sparkle in the white grains of sand. Riku bent and picked it up. It was a pair of aquamarine wings, made of his feathers, on a medium-thick chain.

"Is that…are those…?"

Riku looked at the wings hanging from the silver. "Yeah," he looked to Sora. "Now you have to deal with me again."

"Oh no," he teased. "Deal with you again." He put his hand on his forehead dramatically. "What ever will I do?"

Riku laughed. "I have a good idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Riku swept him back, locking their lips once more.

Sora pulled away a little. "You know, my house is empty."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sora gave him a mischievous smile.


	8. A Final Note

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. Im glad tat everyone liked it so much, makes me warm and fuzzy on the inside.

I would still like reviews, they make me warm and fuzzy on the inside too. so even if its a 'good story' it would be awesome to just see it

Thanks.

And special thanks to:

Shinigami966890

XxScarletPhantomxX

Loves Ironic Tragedy

Lopsided33

Keybladebearer101

For their awesome reviews. And if you wanna see your name here, all it takes is a little review.

And be sure to check out my AxelXDemyx story **Flame** **Vs** **Wave **

(You can click on that link for the story if you like)

Thanks**  
**


	9. Special Thanks

I wanna through out a SUPER SPECIAL thanks to all of my WONDERFUL Reviewers:

-0-

First off Wanting The Need That Needs Your Wanting:

Yaminisu (for being the first)

Inopportune Opportunist (for being the second)

Ladywhite (It took forever to think of a nickname but i think i was spot on after two days of thinking)

Lastlady12 (for being your first in a while)

ilovemanicures (for reviewing Twice. Awesome. and being a distant editor)

Raspberry (I will admit that yous was the best i have seen, when i saw it i sat down and popped out two chaps. Ver Ver Funny. Loved it.)

Eliza K (who made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside)

)-(

Thank you all, i am having a wonderful time thinking up what kind of silly (or sexy ^_-) ideas should come up next. I love writing what the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and i am glad that you all catch the characters. i really wanted to make this into something that would really make them pop out the way they did in the story line. It still remains my favorite and i thank you all the most because you have really inspired me to not only write this, but work on all of my other stories and my very own book. Thank You.

-0-

And Then My Guardian Angel:

CheLeapofFaith

Lopsided33

Loves Ironic Tragedy

XxScarletPhantomxX

Shinigami966890

)-(

A general thanks here. I am glad it all touched you, it was only short because i dreamed this one up. Litteraly, it was a dream one night (total fangirl eisk i know i know.) I woke up crying and typed it all down as soon as i could. it still makes me cry when i read it. and i admit its the only one i have ever finished (shhh.)

-0-

Third is Flame vs. Wave:

Morgasm123

Raksha-DanceWaterDance

MelodiousNocturneCiel

AkuDemyfan (Special thanks for reviewing from the beginning)

TheMostPatheticNameEver

Random Romantasist 999

kingdomheartslover13

demyx-lover

Lopsided33

A-Z a-z 0-9 . ' -A-Z a-z 0-9

AnimeFanGirl167

Xx KittyRawr xX

Xaic

)-(

This still remains my most read and reviewed, thank you. I am sory i have not done this one in a while, but i am still thinking about where it needs to go next (promise) i will get a chap up soon.

-0-

After That Is L Is For The Way I (Might) Love You:

DarkAngelJudas

Mitsu-chan

ThePhantomPlayingThePiano

CowTime

amainage

Raksha-DanceWaterDance (for your second Story reviews. Super thanks)

darknesslover009

Flicia

IrishDancerAnime

icywarm

ZeldaNut1

Raksha-DanceWaterDance (For your THIRD story review You rock)

WhiteFang72

animecookiefairy

ZeldaNut1

toshiro321

ChloeCat21

XxEvilMasterMindxX

)-(

I am working on this one right now, the chaps are comming out kinda tshort, so i'm racking up a couple to put out at once (then it's like you'll have more to read.) I am glad you all like it. I made into something to tinker with details, ands i am having so much fun with Ryuuzaki and his...himness. their conflicting personalities are just great to work with. I am glad it didn't come out bad. I am posting soon promise.

-0-

Chance and Rekindeling, I am very sorry your stories have been put on hold, with my new job and having to sleep to wake up every morning at 4:30 to go make dougnuts. is taking a tole on me. But i promise, when i do starts posting again, i will post a lot all at once, so it will make up for it. Thank You for sticking through with them, and Thank You for all the warm-fuzzy reviews.

)-(

_**Thank You Again Everyone. I Love All The Reviews, And They Really Encouage Me to Write More, Keep Up The Input and I'll Keep The Out Put Of** _**Chaps.**


End file.
